The Murderer of King II
by JAL64
Summary: La historia de un valiente soldado del Ejército Hyliano, que cumple una extraña misión para el Rey.


The Murderer of King

 _CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO:_ El asesino del Rey

Los cadetes me miraban con respeto. Los futuros soldados de Hyrule, a pesar de estar cada vez menos entrenados, estaban también decididos a cumplir sus metas. Viéndolos a los ojos, me recordé a mí mismo cuando era solo eso, un soldado razo… Era por ellos que hacía todo esto, entrenarles era mi única misión.

El área que se me había designado era una de las más importantes en los tiempos actuales del Reino; Con tantas dudas entre el pueblo, era necesario entrenar a una división del Ejército que supervisara a la sociedad. Mi trabajo allí era, pues, entrenar a la Guardia Hyliana de la Ciudadela.

-¡Soldados! –Dije con firmeza-

-¡Señor, sí señor! –Respondieron, decididos-

-Ustedes han pasado con éxito los anteriores semestres, es por eso que están aquí… El día de mañana, serán las fuerzas encargadas de mantener el orden público.

-¡Sí, señor! –Contestaron, firmes-

-Necesito saber que confían a ciegas en la Familia Real, y que no la traicionarán bajo ningún concepto… ¡Tráiganlo!

Los cabos que estaban dentro de los barracones, salieron de ellos con un hombre encadenado. Un hombre mayor, con una larga barba y cabellera blanca. Sus ojos, cansados, eran grises como las nubes. Aún en aquel lugar, no daba signos de tener miedo, caminando con sus grilletes mientras le azotaban con lanzas.

-¡Soldados! –Dije, con fuerza- ¡Este hombre, cuyo nombre es Artur Useari, ha traicionado al pueblo de Hyrule! Ha contado falacias en los artículos de prensa de todo el reino… Y hoy mismo, acaba de ser arrestado en la Ciudadela.

Los soldados me veían confusos, sin saber por qué tenía a un escritor hyliano allí. Ya se habían enterado de su arresto, pero no sabían del destino que le esperaba, ni sabían el motivo de por qué había hecho que lo trajeran. Pero si iban a mantener el orden, no quedaba más remedio que ese.

-Soldados… Este hombre ha sido condenado a la máxima pena de nuestros tribunales; La pena de muerte. –Dije, suspirando-

-Señor… Disculpe que le interrumpa, pero, ¿No estaba prohibida esa pena? –Preguntó, uno de los cadetes-

-Eso es lo que queremos que el pueblo piense, soldado –Dije, con seriedad- Fuera de este cuartel, este hombre simplemente está en prisión.

-¡Sí, señor! –Dijeron, al unísono-

-Señor… -Dijo, uno de los cadetes del fondo- ¿No cree que es demasiado fuerte asesinarlo solo por eso-

-¡Cadete! –Grité, con fuerza- ¿Es usted un soldado, o un criminal?

-¡Un soldado, señor!

-Entonces… ¡Saquen sus lanzas!

Los jóvenes cadetes sacaron sus lanzas ante mí, decididos a dar fin a la vida de ese escritor. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de mi hermano, y de ese cadete que con inocencia, había cuestionado la ejecución… Pero en el Ejército, no había espacio para traiciones.

-¿Su última voluntad, ciudadano? –Dije, mirando al anciano-

-Que en Hyrule haya libertad… -Dijo, cansado por las torturas a las que se le había sometido antes-

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible –Dije, con crueldad- ¡Soldados, a la cuenta de tres!

Los cadetes prepararon sus ballestas, listos para disparar al mismo tiempo cuando les ordenase. Aquel hombre no tenía miedo, era como si desde un principio, conociera el destino que le esperaba…

-¡Uno…! ¡Dos…!

-¡Señor! –Gritó, uno de los cabos que estaba como centinela- ¡Un mensajero de la Ciudadela desea verle!

-¡Dígale que estoy ocupado, soldado! –Le contesté, alterado-

-¡Dice que es urgente, viene directo del Castillo!

-Uhmm… En tal caso, que espere fuera. –Añadí, volviéndome a los cadetes- ¡No se muevan, y no dejen que este hombre escape!

-¡Señor, sí señor!

¿Por qué enviarían un mensajero urgente a verme? ¿Y por qué desde el Castillo? No podía contestar por mi cuenta esas preguntas, así que avancé por el campo de entrenamiento hasta la salida del Cuartel. Era un lugar grande, a orillas de la Montaña de la Muerte. Tenía accesos a Kakariko, a la llanura, y un búnker en caso de emergencias.

Al acercarme al portón, distinguí al mensajero. Efectivamente, llevaba el sello de la Familia Real en su alforja, y era uno de los soldados de la Ciudadela. Parecía bastante apresurado, como si el mensaje que traía fuese más importante que el resto del mundo…

-¿Es usted el Coronel Altamira? –Dijo, con seriedad-

-Sí, soldado. –Afirmé- ¿Qué es lo que tanto desea decirme?

-El General del Ejército, Cerius Glasnot, desea hablar con usted inmediatamente.

-¿Ahora mismo? –Pregunté, dudoso- Tengo algunos cadetes esperando.

-El General ya lo sabe, señor. Pero desea que parta ahora mismo a la Ciudadela.

-No puedo desacatar las órdenes del General en Jefe… -Añadí, volviéndome a uno de los guardias- ¡Sargento, traiga mi caballo, y termine la ejecución!

-¡Sí, señor! –Vociferó-

Tras traerme a mi caballo, coloqué mi espada en mi cintura. Bajé mi casco para cubrir mis ojos, como siempre había hecho. ¿Qué querría el General de mí? Yo ya no me relacionaba con el Alto Mando, simplemente cuidaba del Cuartel Regional de la Montaña de la Muerte. Sin embargo, si me llamaba no era por nada…

Cabalgué decidido, como había hecho hace unas horas para desayunar. La mañana era fresca, y el sol ya casi estaba en su punto más alto. Las murallas ya estaban abiertas, y los comerciantes entraban aglutinados a la Ciudadela. Sin embargo, al verme, los Guardias ordenaron a todos abrir paso, puesto que sabían que venía por asuntos importantes.

Sin bajarme de mi corcel, saludé a los soldados de la muralla, mientras cruzaba el puente. Por algún motivo, los comerciantes me miraban con cierto deprecio que no lograba identificar… Muchos odiaban al Ejército, y su reacción era normal. Sin embargo, sabían que era yo quien había supervisado el arresto de aquel escritor, lo cual tenía bastante agitada la Ciudadela.

Atravesé la plaza montado, y la gran muchedumbre se abría para darme paso. Había logrado ganarme el respeto de la sociedad hyliana… O mejor dicho, el terror. No había un solo ciudadano que se atreviese a llevarme la contraria. Por ello, al pasar, los civiles que protestaban por el arresto del escritor salieron huyendo, al creer que venía a llevármelos.

Seguí avanzando, hasta llegar al Castillo de Hyrule. Era allí donde tenía sede la Familia Real, así como el Alto Mando. Al verme, los guardias del portón hicieron el típico saludo militar, y abrieron la cerca para que pasara. Los jardines del palacio eran los más fastuosos del Reino, y estaban siempre cuidados por los mejores botánicos… Quizás, era eso lo que el pueblo tanto anhelaba.

Bajé de mi caballo, y caminé hacia la puerta principal del Castillo. Los centinelas estaban custodeándole, como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez parecían tener más precausiones que de costumbre… Como si temieran que algo terrible sucediese.

-Buenos días, soldados –Les saludé, con seriedad- Vine a hablar con el General Glasnot, tal y como se me indicó.

-¡Buenos días, Coronel! –Dijeron, con fimeza- Efectivamente, el General le está esperando. Puede pasar.

-Gracias, soldado –Dije, y añadí- Por cierto, ¿A qué se debe tanta seguridad?

-A los grupos de oposición, Coronel. Han intendado pasar hasta las instalaciones de la Familia Real.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Pregunté, sorprendido-

-No están contentos con el declive del Reino, y se sienten silenciados.

-Vaya… -Suspiré, y añadí- Sigan trabajando, soldados.

-¡Señor, sí señor!

El Castillo de Hyrule era un lugar enorme. Su salón estaba adornado con los más preciosos metales, y siempre atendido por su extensa servidumbre. Una alfombra roja se extendía en su interior, y dividía los pasillos. En la puerta de en frente, era donde el Rey despachaba. Sin embargo, yo había ido por el General, no por la Corona.

-¡Disculpe, señor! ¿Es usted el Coronel Altamira? –Preguntó, una de las sirvientas-

-Así es, señora. –Respondí, con serenidad-

-Oh, en ese caso, el General Glasnot le espera en su despacho, al final del pasillo de la derecha. –Dijo, mientras señalaba el pasillo-

-Bien. Gracias, señora.

Caminé hacia aquel pasillo, sin que la servidumbre me quitase los ojos de encima. Sus paredes estaban decoradas con los más fastuosos cuadros, e iluminadas con lámparas bañadas en oro. No parecía haber ni una sola mota de polvo, y los mayordomos recorrían el lugar apresurados.

Desde atrás pude ver la puerta del despacho del General. En ella estaba guindado un cuadro de él, cuando era aún más joven. Anticipando que debía estar esperándome, me acerqué a ella, tocando suavemente la puerta.

-¡General! ¿Es usted? –Pregunté, al otro lado de la puerta-

-¡Pase, Coronel! –Se escuchó con una fuerte voz, desde la sala-

Procedí a abrir la puerta con tranquilidad, y con mi cuerpo fime en respeto al General. Me deslumbré al ver su despacho, lleno de figurillas de mármol y lanzas en las paredes. Habían dos guardias junto al mesón, y detrás de él, se sentaba el General Cerius Glasnot. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, de estatura media, pero mirada robusta. Llevaba en las manos una fina espada, que pareciera incluso bañada en oro.

-¡Soldados! Pueden retirarse, quiero estar a solas con el Coronel Altamira. –Dijo, mirando a los dos guardias junto a él-

-¡Señor, sí señor! –Contestaron, mientras abandonaban la pequeña sala-

-Y usted, Coronel. Puede tomar asiento, tenermos que hablar.

-¡Por supuesto, mi General! –Respondí, con firmeza-

Su rostro, serio e impredecible, me miraba con firmeza. Era una persona decidida, que miles de veces había derramado sangre en nombre de la Corona. Se le consideraba un héroe de guerra, al haber confinado al las Gerudo en el desierto. Era la persona más temida del Reino, pero también, la más respetada por cada soldado.

-¡Coronel Jal Altamira! Veo que no ha perdido su tiempo en el Cuartel Regional.

-¡Por su puesto que no, mi señor! –Le respondí, mirándole a los ojos-

-¿Y domina usted bien la espada, soldado?

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Mejor que nadie!

-Entonces, es usted el hombre que necesito. –Dijo, acercándose-

-Claro, General. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-¡Soldado! –Dijo, mostrándome una fotografía- ¿Reconoce a este hombre?

-No, señor… -Respondí, sin reconocer la fotografía-

-El nombre de ese hombre es Clerio Marquívelo. Es un criminal buscado por el Ejército. Un soldado que nos traicionó, pasando a ser un desertor. ¿Y sabe lo que le pasa a los desertores?

-¡Mueren, mi señor! –Respondí, gritando-

-¡Así me gusta, Coronel! –Gritó, aún más fuerte-

-¿Pero señor… Por qué me muestra a este hombre?

-Porque hemos inflitrado algunos espías en su círculo amistoso. Está tramando una conspiración… Su organización tiene el nombre de Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias.

-¿Y es por eso por lo que se le busca?

-Correcto, soldado. Veo que me entiende. Estamos en peligro de un golpe de estado. –Dijo, con severidad-

-Entonces, ¿Quiere que envíe a los soldados del cuartel a buscarle?

-Jejeje… Creo que esa parte aún no la comprende… -Dijo, sonriendo-

-¿Puede explicarse, señor? –Pregunté, confundido-

-Coronel, no hay nadie en este Reino más fuerte que usted. –Dijo, y añadió- Cuando era un mero Cabo, fue usted quien escoltó personalmente al Rey Darphes Nohansen… Y le salvó la vida.

-No entiendo su punto, General…

-Coronel Jal Altamira… -Me dijo, mirándome con su severa mirada- A partir de este momento, es usted el hombre encargado de buscar y matar al desertor Clerio Marquívelo.

-¿C-Cómo dice, General? –Pregunté, sorprendido-

-¡Soldado! ¿Puede o no puede hacerlo?

-¡Puedo hacerlo, General Glasnot!

-¡No le escucho, soldado! –Gritó, con fuerza-

-¡Puedo hacerlo, General! ¡No le fallaré, traeré la cabeza de ese criminal sangrando ante usted!

-¡Así me gusta! Si falla, las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias derrocarán al Rey…

-¿Y, tendré escolta y armas, señor?

-Soldado… -Suspiró- Esta operación es secreta. Solo yo, usted y Su Majestad conocemos su misión. Usted irá disfrazado como un comerciante, y apenas portará armas. No podemos permitir que se le descubra.

-¡Por supuesto, señor! –Dije, con firmeza-

-Como dije antes, el Reino depende de usted… Pero si lo logra, será recompensado con el máximo homenaje militar.

-¿Se refiere a…? –Pregunté, sorprendido-

-Soldado… Llevo 27 años en este despacho. Mi mirada ya está cansada, y mi hora se aproxima. Si usted logra cumplir con la más difícil tarea de todas… Será mi sucesor como General en Jefe del Real Ejército Hyliano.

-¡¿Está seguro, mi señor?! –Dije, sorprendido-

-Si usted logra encontrarlo, matarlo, o al menos localizarlo, habrá finalizado su misión. Y entonces, será digno de reemplazarme.

-Gracias, señor…

-¡Soldado, puede retirarse! Mañana le enviaremos su equipo de viaje, y una credencial falsa para infiltrarse.

-¡Señor, sí señor!

Aún fuera del Castillo, y dirigiéndome al cuartel, no podía creerme la gran tarea que se me había encomendado… Sería un asesino, el asesino que iría de parte del Rey… El Asesino del Rey. Y si lo lograba, salvaría mi tierra… Y comandaría mi propio Ejército. Era hora de salvar Hyrule… Pero nadie podría saberlo.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
